


It's Snowing

by geminiangel



Series: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com





	It's Snowing

Dec 10: Snowball/Snowball fight/Snowman

 

"Tony, Tony, Tony!" Abby bounced into the living room.

"Abby, shhhh…" Tony cast a worried look towards Amanda's room.

"Sorry!" Abby stage-whispered, "Tony, Tony, Tony!"

Tony looked at his watch through bleary eyes. "Abby, it's just past five am. What are you doing here?"

"It's snowing."

Tony looked at her confused. "And…"

"We need to build a snowman."

"I need to go back to bed. My little princess should sleep for about another two hours and six minutes. I plan to use that time to get some sleep myself."

"Noooo…" Abby whined. "It's Amanda's first snow." She considered waking Gibbs but was unsure if he really slept with his gun under his pillow like he had told her the last time. No way was she waking Grandpa Gibbs.

"Abby, I love you. Goodnight."

"But…" Abby pouted. She'd just have to find a new victim… er… helper.

As Tony stumbled towards his room, he considered asking his dad to put a deadbolt on the front door.


End file.
